Don't Look Back
by RebelliousFallenAngel
Summary: In August 1990, Bobby was out hunting a nest of vampires with Rufus when he stumbled upon a 2 year old girl who was close to death. He took her home and nursed her back to health but within those few months he became very attached to her and decided since she had no family and he didn't want to put her in an orphanage, he would raise her as his own. Begins start or season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: _**_Hey guys, so I'm excited to put out my first fic! So some things to know, In the_

_beginning the story will follow the show a bit, but only the first 3 or 4 chapters before_

_it starts to take it's own direction. I promise it will go nothing like the show (but I _

_ can't go giving spoilers) xD. I will try to update every week to two weeks depending_

_on how much school work I have so yeah. Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>There is a window in my room. Not a very large window, but big enough for me to crawl out of every night, and sit upon the roof looking up at the stars. It's something I do without fail, almost like a tradition. I look up at the stars, I tell them everything, and I'll watch as they shine and twinkle against the night sky, dancing along with each other. I'm lucky because where I live the stars shine bright, not cast away by any city lights. It's what I loved most about living in South Dakota.<p>

Just like the stars at night, every day I would sit outside, perched on top of one the hundreds of beaten up old cars that sat in my Dad's salvage yard. I would bring a book and sit in the sun; reading for hours until my father would tell me it was time to come inside. And that's exactly what I was doing the day the world changed.

I was lying back against the windshield of an old rusted 1964 ford, rereading one of my favorite books when I heard the sound of an engine pulling up to the house. I looked over my book to see who was paying a visit, but all I could see was the front of an old looking Chrysler car. Part of me wanted to go see who it was, but more than likely, it was just some guy wanting some parts for his car. I started reading my book again, getting lost in their universe when I heard my dad calling my name from the back door. Of course the second I get to one of my favorite chapters he would need me.

I closed my book, jumping off the car and rounding the house. I stopped when I saw my dad's face, looking like he had just seen a ghost. "Dad, you okay?" I asked, looking at him a little concerned. He didn't say anything, only nodded his head for me to go inside. Brushing off the look he had given me, I stomped through the door and into the kitchen. I could have expected a lot of things to be waiting for me inside, but not once would I have ever guessed it to be Dean Winchester.

My feet stopped like they were suddenly made of concrete as my eyes hit his. It wasn't possible, not 4 months ago was this man torn to shreds by hellhounds. "Hey Jen." He said, the smallest of smiles on his face. I looked back at my dad, wondering if what I was seeing was true. There was no way he could have come back from the dead, right? My dad gave me a small nod, and I looked back at Dean in awe.

I set the book I was holding on the counter and ran over to Dean, wrapping my arms around him. "You have no idea how much I missed you." I cried, burying my head into his chest. I wasn't one to cry, it actually takes a lot for me to cry, but holding back tears proved to be harder than expected. It's not every day a loved one comes back from the dead. Dean was a big brother to me, I've known him my whole life, and he's the only other person next to my dad who I look up to.

"Oh come on, no tears." He said pushing me back. He wiped the tears from my eyes and the small smile on his face grew a bit bigger.

"I can't help it." I said, letting out a little laugh. Part of me was starting to wonder if this was some dream. "How are you back? I saw you, you were as dead as they get."

"Don't know. I'm thinking Sam must have done something." He shrugged as he crossed the kitchen, picking up the house phone. I looked over at my dad who also gave me a shrug, and patted me on the back before leaning against the counter next to me.

Wrapping my head around this was so hard. As Dean called some phone company, looking for Sam's location, dad filled me in on everything Dean had told him. Waking up in the ground, the scar on his shoulder, it was all just weird. People don't come back from the dead, it just doesn't happen, but here Dean was standing in front of me like he never left. I was afraid to look away, afraid to even blink in case all of this was some dream. My mind would do something like this to me.

"You find him?" Dad asked as Dean hung up the phone and made his way into the living room, taking a seat in front of the computer.

"Probably." He said, pulling up a search browser and typing in Arch Mobile. I watched over his shoulder as he tracked Sam on the map somewhere in Illinois.

"That's around the place we buried you." I commented, staring at the map.

"Right near where I surfaced. That's one hell of a fucking coincidence don't you think?" Dean mumbled, getting up angrily.

"So you really think Sam made some kind of deal?" Dad asked as Dean poured himself a drink of whiskey. I wasn't sure why my father seemed so surprised I wouldn't put past Sam to do something like that. Dean took a swig of whiskey as he let out a sigh. He knew the answer to that, and I knew he was trying hard to deny it.

"What I think is we need to go find him and figure this shit out."

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and mapped out Pontiac, Illinois. "It's a 9 hour drive." I said, looking over at dad.

"Well, I guess we best get going."

The thought of seeing Sam again made me smile. After Dean died, he started drinking like crazy and took off, telling dad and me to just leave him alone. No matter how many times we called him, or emailed him, he just ignored us. Going down his own road to self-destruction. I never really blamed him, though; Dean's death took a toll on us all. Even dad started drinking like a watering hole.

It took a total of 11 hours to get to Pontiac, if you count the two times we stopped to eat, and the 10 times we stopped to pee. I ended up sleeping most of the way there so luckily for me it went fast. Dean had tracked down Sam to a small motel only a few miles away from where he popped up, a place called the Astoria Motel.

Dad and I waited outside while Dean found out what room he was in, talking about seeing Sam again. I couldn't help but wonder what we might be walking into. Sam was a tough guy, but he really lost himself once Dean died, for all we knew he could be up there drunk as a log, passed out on the floor or something.

As Dean knocked on the door, I started to get antsy as we waited for Sam to answer. Only, as the door opened, we didn't find ourselves looking at the 6'4 tall, muscle man we all had known, but instead a small brunette who looked very irritated.

"Three people to deliver a pizza? And late? What kind of company are you?" The chick asked, crossing her arms. Dean looked back at dad confused, a small awkward smile on his face.

"I think we may have the wrong—"

"We are looking for Sam Winchester." I said cutting Dean off. He shot me a look, but the girl almost instantly changed her attitude once she heard the name. Dean seemed to notice her shift change as I did, and pushed right past her into the room. As we all followed, we found a very surprised looking Sam sitting on the bed.

He stood once he laid his eyes on Dean, surprise, and confusion filling his face. "Dean?"

"Hiya Sammy. Did you miss me?"

Sam looked to dad, almost as if to confirm what he was seeing was true. Once dad gave him a small nod, Sam crossed the room in two strides, pulling Dean into a hug. I could see Sam was finding it hard to hold back tears.

"So are they like… Together?" The woman asked from behind me, looking confused at Sam.

"Uh no, they're brothers." I said, glancing over my shoulder at her. So much for Sam being depressed. He couldn't answer his family's calls, but he could have some hooker up in his room? "Do you have somewhere else you can be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

I could feel Sam's glare at the back of my head after I had said that, but someone needed to, this chick didn't belong here. "Uh yeah, I probably should get going." She said, walking around everyone to get her clothes.

As she got dressed and said her goodbyes to Sam, Dad and I took a seat on the couch, watching as Dean looked around the room. I had to say it wasn't anything like I expected. This certainly wasn't the broken Sam that had left us months ago.

"So what did you have to give up huh Sam? A soul, or something worse?" Dean asked as Sam came back into the room.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking between each of us. "You think I made a deal?"

"Of course we think you made a deal." Dad said.

"Well I didn't. Trust me, I tried. No demon would make a deal with me." Sam said. Dean crossed his arms and eyed Sam as if he didn't believe him. "Dean I tried for months to get you out of hell, I did everything I could think of to get you out, but there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry."

"You don't got to apologize Sammy… I believe you."

"Okay but if Sam didn't somehow bust you out them who did?" I asked. Of course I knew dad hadn't sold his soul, and unless I sold mine without knowing it, neither did I. Who would want to break Dean out of hell though? Who would gain from that?

I got pulled from my thoughts as dad stood, patting me on the back to get up. "I know a good psychic, Pamela, she ain't but a few hours from here. Maybe she's heard something." Dad said.

"Worth a shot." Dean shrugged.

"I'll call her on the way. You boys try to keep up all right." Dad said as he crossed the room and held open the door for me. Dean gave him a small smirk and nodded, like he really needed to try to keep up.

The whole way to Pamela's house I couldn't concentrate on much. Dad tried to talk to me, but I wasn't much company. My mind was just going over the last day and a half. It seemed that in only a second everything was turned upside down. It not that I wasn't happy Dean was back, because I was, but at the same time, I knew everything in our life was about to be chaos. Something dragged Dean out of hell, and since Sam didn't make a deal, that means whoever or what ever raised him from hell, has plans for him.

When we pulled up to Pamela's house, she was already waiting outside, standing on her porch eating an apple. It had been forever since I had seen Pamela and truthfully, I wasn't looking forward to it. It wasn't that I didn't like her, but meeting your dad's old friends is weird.

"Bobby Singer. I can't tell you how glad I was to hear from you." She said with a smile as she pulled him into a hug.

"It's definitely been too long." He joked.

"And look at you Jenna, you're so big now. All grown up." She said, pulling me into the same hug she had given my dad. I hated this part. The whole 'how have you been, you're so big, I remember when you were just a little girl'. Luckily, before she was able to get to that part Sam and Dean walked up, taking the spotlight.

"So these are the boys' huh?"

"Sam and Dean." Dad said as he pointed each one out. "Boys this is Pamela Barnes. Best psychic in the damn state."

Dean gave her a flirty smile and a quick hello, and all I could do was roll my eyes. I wanted to see him meet a woman and not attempt any sort of flirtation. After everyone got their hellos in, we followed her into one of her back rooms. I stood next to dad as we waited for her to get everything set up. She laid a black tablecloth covered with white symbols across the large wooden table that sat in the middle of the room.

"So what are you doing?" I asked, watching her set up the table complete with candles and a bowl full of random herbs.

"A seance." She replied, as if I was supposed to have known that.

"Wait a minute, you're going to summon this thing? I don't know about any of you, but that don't sound like a very smart idea." Dean said, getting a bit fidgety.

"I've ouija'd my way through quite a few spirits and no one knows who or why it broke you out of hell. So next best thing." Pamela said as she finished setting the table up.

Dean wasn't alone; I wasn't really on board with just summoning whatever this was. Who is to say it wouldn't just kill us all. "Do we have to summon it here?" I asked, staring at the table.

"Don't worry Jenna, we aren't really summoning it, more like peaking at it. Just see what it is that pulled him out, maybe get a few answers." Pamela said as she took a seat. She waved for the rest of us to take a seat as she began mixing all the ingredients for whatever spell she was about to perform and my stomach started to churn as I watched her. This is such a stupid idea.

"Okay, I'm going to need to touch something that the monster touched." Pamela said as she looked at Dean. He seemed hesitant, but proceeded to remove his outer shirt and pull up his sleeve, showing off the hand-print scar that covered his upper arm. When dad said it was something I didn't think he meant like that. Sam seemed just as surprised as I was as Pamela laid her hand on it. She instructed us to take each other's hands and we did so willingly.

I looked over at Dean and even though he held a straight face, I could see he was a bit worried about whatever this thing could be. Pamela closed her eyes and began to chant, telling the creature to show itself to her. Not a few seconds passed when the TV behind Sam turned itself on, nothing played on it but white noise.

One by one, all the radios, and TVs turned on, showing white noise and playing a high pitched static noise that after a minute began to hurt my ears. I gripped dad and Dean's hands tighter, praying that whatever this was wouldn't hurt us. Finally Pamela stopped chanting, looking a bit confused before finally speaking a name. Castiel.

"Castiel?" Dean repeated.

"Do you know it?" I asked, confused. Dean proceeded to shake his head no but his face told me he had heard that name before. Pamela continued to chant and tell Castiel to show itself to her, but whatever it was, it was fighting. The static that was filling the room started to get louder and after a minute, we were all fighting now to cover our ears.

"Don't worry I almost have him." Pamela said, sensing our disconfort. She continued on to command the thing to show itself and as she asked one last time the flames on the candles grew larger until they were almost a foot or two tall.

I freaked out once I felt the heat of the flame, letting go of everyone's hands and scooting back. Once I let go the flames died down, and the static stopped almost instantly. "Sorry." I shrugged, looking at Pamela, who seemed a little irritated.

"Well I'm going to need a minute before I can perform the seance again." She said, eyeing me angrily.

"You want to do it again?" I asked unbelieving. Whatever this thing was warned her to turn back, and here she was ready to face it again. Why not piss off some powerful being, because that would be the smart thing to do, right?

I got up before she could answer me and went into Pamela's living room, trying to clear my head. I didn't want to sit through that again, but what would that say about me if I didn't, that I couldn't handle it.

"You okay?" I heard dad's voice say from behind me.

I turned around with a small smile on my face, giving him a nod. "Yeah, I'm good, it's just really stuffy in there is all." I lied.

"Well, she's ready. We gotta figure out what this thing is. You sittin' in or out?" He asked.

I wanted to say out. Go sit on the porch where it was safe, but I bit back my tongue and followed dad back in the room, taking my former seat between dad and Dean. As Pamela placed her hand back on deans scar, we all took each other's hands once again. Dad gave my hand a little squeeze as if to tell me it was going to be okay, and oh how I wish I could have believed him.

Once again Pamela began chanting, going through the same things as she did once again, and whatever it was fought her once more. "I command you, show me your face." She said. Just as before the flames and the static grew, but I held on this time, not breaking the circle. Suddenly Pamela started to scream and let go of Sam and Dean, using her hands to cover her eyes. The flames and static died as she fell out of her chair and on to the floor.

Dean was at her side in a second, as she began to scream that she couldn't see. Dad told Sam to call an ambulance, and I took a spot behind Dean, looking at Pamela as she moved her hands away. I had to cover my mouth from not screaming at the sight of her. Two black holes sat where her eyes should have been, almost like someone had burnt them out. I had to walk out of the room after a minute; I couldn't look at her anymore. Whatever this Castiel was, it wasn't a creature to be messed with.

It only took 5 minutes for the ambulance to get to Pamela's house and carry her off to the ER. Dad decided to go with her so she wouldn't be alone, and he could be here for her when she woke up. After saying goodbye, he said he would meet us at the motel in a few hours before climbing in his van and following the ambulance.

"You okay kid?" Dean asked as we climbed into his impala.

To say I was okay would have been a lie, how could I be okay after that? The image of Pamela's eyes was forever burnt into my head. I knew she shouldn't have tried to see this guy again, he warned us and we did it anyway.

"Yeah I'm fine. Kind of hungry." I shrugged.

Dean gave me a look that told me he didn't buy it but thankfully, he didn't get into it. "Well we will get something when we get back into town." He said, starting the car, and pulling out of the driveway.

On the way back to Pontiac, I spent the entire time on my phone, looking up everything I could about this Castiel guy. Everything I found I couldn't believe. No matter what website I went to they all had almost the same information. Castiel was an angel. How could he be an angel though? Sure I believed in them, and even prayed to them every night but no one has ever seen one, and on the off chance this was real, what would an angel want with Dean?

When we pulled up to some diner a few miles from the motel, I was so lost into researching Castiel I wouldn't had noticed we even stopped if Dean hadn't knocked on the window. "Don't tell me your busy texting that douche bag." Dean said as he held the door open for me.

"His name is Blake, and he's my boyfriend Dean." I said, rolling my eyes. Dean never liked my boyfriends; he always found something wrong with them, just like dad did. "And I wasn't talking to him anyway. I was researching."

"Researching what?" He asked as we all took a seat at a small table for four that sat in the middle of the restaurant.

"This Castiel guy. Apparently... He's an angel." I said.

Both Sam and Dean looked at me like I was having a mental break down, like it was impossible that I just said the word angel. "Angel? Like halo, wings, the whole nine?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. According to some websites, he's known as the angel of Thursday? He doesn't seem like an important angel or anything, truthfully there's not much on him, if he is an angel, I don't think he is a very big one." I said.

"Well obviously he is if he can burn Pamela's eyes out like its nothing." Sam said.

"We don't know what angels are capable of. If some random angel can do that, imagine what Michael or Gabriel could do. Two big, well known angels." I replied.

"Whoa, you guys don't actually believe this could be an angel do you? I mean come on... That's... That's not possible." Dean said.

Just as I was about to speak, the waitress came and set our food in front of us, seeming to eye Dean up and down before she took a seat at the fourth chair across from me, a smirk forming on her face. "What the hell? You trying to get a better tip sweetheart cause that don't work here." Dean said, getting a bit irritated.

"Oh Dean come on," she said as her eyes flicked to black and back to normal. "I just want to talk."

I looked around the restaurant to see if there were any other demons and two men behind the counter were staring at us, their eyes also changing to black. My heart started to beat faster as I stared into their black eyes. I knew the chance of us fighting off three demons with no weapons and winning wasn't very high.

"Hearts racing a bit there sweetheart. You excited to see us?" The waitress asked looking over at me with a wicked smile. If only I had a gun right about now, I would have loved nothing more than to blow her head right off.

"Hey bitch, you're talking to me." Dean said, getting the demons attention.

"Watch your mouth boy. I can drag you right back into hell, don't test me." She said. "Why don't you just answer a few questions for me. For starters who broke you out?"

"Don't know." Dean shrugged, keeping his face emotionless. I looked at Sam out of the corner of my eye and I could tell he was fighting not to jump out of his seat and rip the demon's head clean off. Dean could obviously sense it as well, raising his hand towards Sam, motioning for him to stay calm. It was surprising these demons didn't know who busted Dean out. If the internet was right, and this Castiel was an angel, did that mean even demons had never seen an angel before?

Dean stood, pulling me from my thoughts as Sam followed his motion. Whatever conversation they were having I guess was done. I stood up after them and waited for someone to make a move, but dean only set some money on the table and took off for the door. I followed behind him, surprised when the demons merely watched as we left.

"Are we just going to let them live?" I asked once we got far enough from the restaurant.

"Three against three with nothing but a knife? Yeah, for now we're going to let them live." Dean replied, stopping next to his car.

I looked over at Sam who seemed like he was doing everything in his power not to charge back into the restaurant and kill those demons. I couldn't blame him, I didn't much like the thought of leaving a bunch of demons walking around.

On the way back to the motel, dad called to tell us he was almost there himself, and Pamela was in stable condition. I could puke just remembering the sight of Pamela's eyes burnt out, and starving to death wasn't helping. Luckily Dean decided to get take out from another burger joint on the way home, so my stomach could stop eating itself. Dad met us at the motel and had already gotten another room by the time we got there. After saying our goodnights, I followed dad to our room next-door, ready to pass out.

"This ain't as easy as you thought it would be, is it?" Dad laughed as I collapsed back on the bed. "And to think, we didn't even hunt anything."

I could tell my dad was enjoying this. "I'm just tired, not dying. I'm always ready for a hunt."

"Ready to get yourself killed is more like it." He snapped back. I propped myself up on my elbows and glared at him as he sat down at the small table in front of the window, pulling my laptop up in front of him.

Dad never let me hunt, he always told me he never wanted that life for me. Always saying that once I got in there was no way out. No real life, no safe place, and no happy endings. Every time I would try to go with Sam and Dean, he would stop me, even if it were something as stupid as a ghost. I would try logic on him, like 'what if I ever need to defend myself' or something along those lines, but he would always tell me that's why he taught me how to shoot, and why he makes learn about all the creatures. It was stupid really, but he was against the hunting life for me.

What he didn't know though, was that I had actually been hunting before. Quite a few times actually. My boyfriend Blake was a hunter, and every time he would get wind of a creature, I would say I was spending the night at a friend's house and go off hunting with him. I knew if he ever found out he would kill me, but how does he expect me to grow up in a hunter family and not be a hunter?

"I can hunt dad. You just never give me the chance." I said, sitting up.

He gave me a look over his shoulder, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Eventually he would have to accept hunting is what I want. "We ain't having this conversation Jenna. When I'm dead, you can hunt."

"I don't get why you're so against it. It's not fair."

"Not fair? Me protecting you ain't fair? Sorry if I don't want to send my daughter down a road of nothing but bloodshed and pain."

"Well it's not your decision," I snapped. "I'm 18 years old, I think I can decide for myself if I want to become a hunter or not."

"I don't care how old you are. You live under my roof, you ain't hunting. End of story."

Just as I was about to say something, I could faintly hear the same static noise as the ones I heard in Pamela's house. I stared at dad and judging by the confused look on his face, he could hear it too. Dad was to his feet in seconds, running out the door and to Dean's room, with me hot on his trail. As dad opened up the door, glass began to shatter down from the ceiling as the mirror that sat up there shattered.

Dad ran into the room, grabbing dean and pulling him out before he could get cut up any worse. Dad yelled at me to get to the van as they came out, and I led the way to the parking lot. After we all climbed in, dad sped off down the road not even looking back.

"Why is this thing so honed on killing you if it took the time to drag your ass out of hell?" Dad asked, looking over at dean who was pulling shards of glass out of his hair.

"Beats the hell out of me."

It was a good question, but maybe we were looking at it all wrong. Why would this guy want to kill dean if he saved him? Most likely, he wouldn't. "Maybe this guy, this thing is just trying to get your attention, maybe he's trying to tell you something." I said.

"Then why doesn't he just do it instead of playing stupid ass games." Dean said.

"He's an angel, who knows. Maybe he can't. Pamela took one look at the guy and her eyes got burned out. Maybe he's talking to you the only way he knows how."

"Wait a minute this thing's an angel?" Dad asked, looking between Dean and I.

"She thinks it is, but I think we all know angels don't exist." Dean said. "Hold on, I gotta figure out where the hell Sam went."

We all fell silent as Dean called his brother. I couldn't help but wonder why everyone was so against the thought of this being an angel, just because they don't believe in them. There are people out there that don't believe in vampires or ghosts, but that doesn't make them any less real.

Once Dean hung up the phone, my dad was quick to ask why he lied to Sam about what had happened, and his answer wasn't that surprising. Sam had seemed very off since we showed up, and now he was out in the middle of the night without so much as a note.

"I hate lying to him alright, stop giving me that look," Dean said as he looked at dad. "Besides, he would just try to stop us."

"Stop us from what?" I asked confused.

"Summoning this thing."

"You're joking." Dad said, glancing at Dean like he was a mad man..

"This thing wants to talk to us right? Well let's do some talking." Dead said.

Dad gave Dean a very disapproving look and shook his head. "I don't know Dean."

"Come on Bobby, this thing is after me right? No matter where I go, it shows up. I've got no place to hide, so it's time we just faced this thing head on."

Dad let out a sigh and shook his head once more. He wasn't for summoning this thing but he also knew it was the only choice we had. So we drove to an abandoned warehouse we found off the highway, and began to prepare for whatever might come. We filled the walls of the small building with every sigil we could find, even a few angel ones. Dean prepared the spell to summon Castiel as dad and I finished up the last of the sigils.

"You got everything?" Dad asked Dean as he walked over to the two tables that sat at the far end of the room.

"Iron, knives, salt, silver. Everything we might need." He replied.

"I doubt you can kill an angel with those." I said.

"We don't know it's an angel," Dean snapped.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Dad sighed.

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing a shotgun, and gripping it tight in his hands. "I heard you the first fifty times Bobby, just summon this thing okay?"

Dad looked over at me as I picked up a shotgun off the table, giving me a disapproving look. He didn't want me to be here, I knew that, but he didn't have much of a choice now. He lit the match and dropped it into the bowl, chanting the summoning spell.

As if on cue, the wind started to pick up tremendously, almost pulling the metal roof off the building. Dad picked up his shotgun and took a stand in front of me, pushing me back with his hand.

The doors to the warehouse flung open and one by one, the lights began to flicker before they all blew out sending sparks flying everywhere. As my eyes began to adjust to the light change, I could make out a figure walking towards us. Both dad and dean began to open fire, shooting the man until they had no more bullets left, but he kept walking like nothing was even happening.

The man stopped next the table and Dad took a step back as the man looked over at Dean. This must have been Castiel. Whatever this thing was, he looked just like any other human. Dark brown messy hair, bright blue eyes, and a jawline that could have could have cut concrete. He wore a dirty trench coat over a suit and looked like an accountant that just crawled out of a hole. If he was an angel, they looked a lot different than I ever imagined.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, as he pulled out a knife. His knuckles began to turn white from gripping the knife so tight as we all waited for the answer.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Thanks for that." Dean replied as he plunged the knife into Castiel's heart. Without looking down, he grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his chest, dropping it to the floor. Dad took that as his cue to swing his gun, trying to hit the man on the head, but he caught the gun and raised his fingers to dad's head, and dad fell like dumbbell.

I caught dad before he fell, and lowered him the ground in my arms. "Don't you dare touch her." I heard Dean yell. I looked up from dad and Castiel's hand was stopped two inches from my head.

"I need to speak with you. Alone," He said, removing his hand and standing up straight.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say to her."

"What the hell did you do to my dad?" I asked..

He looked down at me and tilted his head, looking my dad up down. "He's fine. He's only asleep."

"So you're Castiel huh?" Dean asked, "What the hell are you?"

"I'm an angel of the lord." He said simply.

Dean looked over at me and I couldn't help the 'I told you so' look that splashed across my face. As I looked back over at Castiel, I couldn't help but wonder how an angel could look so much like a human.

"If you're an angel, where are your wings?" I asked. He squinted his eyes at me as lightning began to flash and on the wall behind Castiel, large shadowy wings appeared, stretching almost the full length of the wall. I couldn't help but gape at the sight of them, they almost seemed too big to fit his body. After another flash, the lightning stopped, and the wings disappeared along with them.

"Yeah well what kind of angel are you, burning out Pamela's eyes. Why did she deserve that?" I asked, getting angry. It wasn't a joke anymore, this really was an angel, and last time I checked angels didn't go around hurting people.

"I advised her not to look at my true form," He said, "It can be overwhelming for some humans, so can my real voice but you already know that."

"So all that static... that was you talking?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I thought maybe you would be able to hear my true voice, but I was mistaken."

"So why did you do it huh? Why'd you drag me out of hell?" Dean asked.

"Because we have work for you Dean. Because you are far more important than I think you realize."


	2. Chapter 2

I love lying in bed in the morning. When everything is quiet, no birds chirping, no people talking, just calm silence that relaxes me to my bones. Of course almost every time I stay at Blake's house though he manages to set off a minefield when he wakes up. Hitting his foot on his nightstand, running into the bathroom door, almost tripping because the bathroom light blinds him so much he can't see. It's always the same, and within seconds, my peaceful morning is gone.

"You know, for a hunter you're not very graceful." I laughed once Blake crawled back into bed.

"Yeah and for a girl you aren't very sympathetic." He mumbled, still half asleep. I couldn't help but smile watching as he got comfortable. His dirty blonde hair was sticking up in every direction; looking like he had been electrocuted. He opened one of his eyes and raised his eyebrow at me, "Why are you staring at me? It's rude you know."

"Do you have to complain about everything?" I asked with a giggle.

"It's written in my DNA." He said, closing his eye once more. I bent down and placed a kiss on head before letting out a little yawn and getting up. It was already 7 in the morning and I knew my dad would be expecting me home soon, especially since he thought I was at the neighbor's house.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, I walked out to the kitchen to find Blake making omelets and toast. After he got coffee in him, he was like a completely different person. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, looking over his shoulder at the delicious food.

"Now that you're actually awake, good morning." I said with a smile.

He bent down and gave me a quick kiss, a smile forming on his face, "morning."

I took a seat at his dining table and started to pull my shoes on, lacing them up as fast as I could. Just as I finished my second shoe, Blake laid a plate of food in front me with a disapproving look on his face. "Putting shoes on for breakfast?" He asked accusingly.

"Yeah, I have to get going. My dad thinks I'm at Bethany's house." I said, standing up.

"But I just cooked breakfast."

"And I'm sure it's delicious, but you'll have to save it for me okay?" I said, kissing his cheek and walking around him to the table in my living room, collecting my keys.

"Save it for you when? You barely come over anymore"

"Well you know how my dad can be. If he starts to suspect I'm staying over here, I think we both know that won't end well. Plus Dean is back now, and that whole angel thing I told you about. There is just a lot going on." I said, walking back over to him wrapping my arms around his waist. I could tell by his expression my kissing up wasn't helping my case.

"How about you come over for dinner tonight. I'll have it ready at 6 okay." I said, after pulling away from a kiss. I grabbed one of the pieces of toast off the plate behind him and took a bite, smiling at him. "Yummy, yummy. I'll call you later." I said again as I made my way out the door.

I ran as fast as could down the stairs out of his apartment, but it seemed my feet couldn't move fast enough. Relieved when I finally reached my car, I didn't waste any time flooring it out of his apartment complex and speeding down the highway. It wouldn't be so bad if Blake only lived closer, but he was a good 30 minutes away without traffic. Halfway home dad called like I expected he would, wondering where I was. Luckily, he bought the whole 'I just woke' fiasco and it bought me some time.

When I pulled up to the house, it was quiet, a lot more quiet than I would have expected. I opened the front door slowly, and there wasn't a sound in the house. I was about to call out for dad when I noticed the iron poker sitting on the floor, and started to feel my stomach churn. I picked it up and held it tight, ready to fight off whatever may have found its way into my house.

I walked slowly, looking around the living room but there was no sign of anyone. As I started up the stairs I heard a loud crash and immediately picked up my pace, running up the stairs as fast as my feet could move. As I ran down the hallway I found a woman no taller than me, standing over Dean who was flat on his back. She turned to look at me, her short blonde hair and clothes were covered in dirt, as if she had just crawled from a grave. I didn't hesitate to swing the iron poker directly at her head, and instantly she disappeared. So that meant ghosts were in the house. Awesome.

"Jenna? Holy shit." Dean said as he took my hand to get up.

"What the hell is going on? Where is dad?"

"I don't know. Me and Sam just got here. We split up to look for him and that bitch showed up." He replied.

"Did you know her?"

"Of course he knows me, he killed me." I heard a female voice say from behind me. I didn't even bother to look behind me before I swung the poker around as I turned, only once I looked around there was no one in sight. "You're gonna need to do better than that sweetheart." I heard the voice say before she was behind Dean and slamming him into a wall.

I gripped the poker tight as she turned her attention to me, her eyes dead. In a flash, she was in front of me, throwing me into the opposite wall. I had dealt with ghost before, but never this strong. She started to walk down the hallway to where I landed but before she got far a shot rang through the house and the light that hung in the hallway fell down on her head, causing her to disappear.

"Iron." I heard Dean say as he got himself up. "Come on, she'll be back any second."

I grabbed his hand to get up, and picked up the poker as we made our way down stairs. As we hit the living room, Sam and dad were just running in from the back, looking just as shook up as we were.

"Bobby, Sam, thank god. You two alright?" Dean asked, crossing the room in a few strides.

"Yeah yeah, we're good." Dad said before turning his attention to me, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I said I woke up late." I said giving him a shrug. If looks could kill, I would have been dead 30 times over from the state he was giving me.

Sam and Dean headed over to the desk and dad gave me that 'we will talk about it later look' as we followed behind them. We crowded around the desk and everyone started talking about all the ghosts that had shown up today. Two twin girls dad didn't manage to save on a hunt too many years ago, two men Sam and Dean had gotten killed, and that woman that Dean and I fought off up stairs who apparently used to be possessed by a demon.

"But it's not like you murdered them so what's up their ass?" I asked looking over at Dean.

"It doesn't make sense. I did see something on Meg, though. A tattoo, it looked pretty weird. I don't remember her having one before." Dean said looking over to Sam.

Sam looked like just had an epiphany as he grabbed a pen and paper of the desk and began sketching like a madman. He held it up to Dean and he gave him a small nod, indicating it was the same tattoo. It almost looked like some weird compass.

"So they all have it. What could that mean?" Dean asked looking down at the horrible sketch Sam drew.

"That's a great question but how about we figure it out somewhere safer." Dad said picking up some books from behind his desk.

Dean looked at him funny, but I couldn't help but have a little smile knowing exactly what dad was talking about. He got bored one week while Dean was gone and dead, and Sam was off on his self-loathing trail, so dad decided to start a little project.

I followed dad down stairs to the basement, rounding the wall and walking up a big iron door. I turned around and watched as Sam and Dean gawked walking into the panic room dad had built. I couldn't blame them, when I first saw it I gawked too. A completely solid iron room, coated in salt, complete with a desk, a bed and anything anyone might need to hide out for a while.

"Bobby. This is awesome." Dean smiled, looking around. Dad couldn't help but smile as well as he closed the door locking us in.

"Yeah only sucky thing is it blocks out the wifi." I said taking a seat on the bed.

"You don't need that damn thing anyway." Dad said taking a seat at the desk and pulling over the books, he brought down.

"Then how would I research anything? Or watch YouTube."

"Books. That Internet ain't got a lick of what books got." Dad said, picking a book up and tossing it at me, "Since you love researching so much get to it."

I gave him a look and opened the book as Sam took a seat next to me, giving me a little smile. Dad threw a book at him too and we both let out a sigh as we cracked them open, looking for whatever that symbol could have been. We searched for hours; coming up empty handed in almost every book we pulled out. I was starting to die of boredom sitting in the small room. Dean had passed out in his chair 30 minutes ago and I was all but asleep, resting my head on Sam's lap as I read, while he was passed out, head against the wall.

Dad was the only one still reading without so much as a break. I never understood how he could do it, after so much of reading about how some creature came to be, it got really boring. I loved reading, but the literature I enjoyed was more along the romance and adventure side of things. Not so much history.

I just started to drift off to sleep when the sudden voice of my father shouting scared all of us half to death. Sam jumped when he heard dad's voice, accidentally kneeing me in the back of my head. "Shit Sam, why are your knees made out of titanium?" I asked sitting up, rubbing the bump that I was sure would form on my head.

"Sorry." He shrugged, giving me the puppy dog eyes he is so good at.

"You girls done whining? I think I found our mystery tattoo." Dad said looking over at us. We all got up and crowded around dad, looking over his shoulder at the book.

"Mark of the witnesses. What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Means they witnessed the supernatural. None of em' died from natural causes, but they didn't just wake up one day and decide to get revenge. Someone rose them." Dad answered as he read from the book more.

What was going on lately? First, some angel brings Dean out of hell, and then hunters across the world start to go missing, and now rapid ghosts attacking people. There was no way it was all random. "Do you think these ghosts have anything to do with what happen to Olivia or the other hunters?" I asked.

"Most likely. These ghosts rise all over the world and start trying to take out the ones they blame their death on." Dad said, turning his attention on the book. "There is a spell in here to put them at rest again. I think we got everything here at the house."

"Good lets put these bitches to rest." Dean replied.

"Only problem is we gotta do it over an open fire. Only open fire we got is-"

"The living room." Sam and Dean said almost in unison. Dad nodded and closed the book, getting up. He pulled out three shotguns from under the desk and handed one to each of us.

"Keep me covered, and try not to run out of bullets until I'm done." Dad said firmly. He gave me a look that told me he didn't like me getting into all of this but he didn't have much of a choice. I welcomed the challenge, maybe I could finally prove that he can't keep me from being a hunter for whatever stupid reason he has, I could prove I could handle it.

After we got everything in order, Dean led the way out of the panic room followed by Dad and I, with Sam at the rear. We didn't have to get far to see our first ghost; he was a chubby man, dark curly hair, and a bullet hole resting perfectly between his eyes.

Dean didn't wait to hear him talk before he filled him with salt and yelled at us all to keep moving. We made our way up the stairs and to the living room, shooting any ghost we saw, no questions. Dad started to set up at the desk as Dean started the fire and I made a ring of salt.

After we got that dad commanded Sam to run upstairs and get him a box from the linen closet while I ran to the kitchen and got all the herbs he needed. When I turned around the doors to the kitchen randomly slammed shut. "Dad, Dean!" I screamed as I ran to the door.

"We're okay Jen." I heard Dean shout through the door, and I let out a small sigh of relief. I turned and bolted through the other door to the hallway, and back to the living room. I set all the ingredients on front of dad as Dean shot two little girls that showed up. Sam came running back into the living room carrying a big red box and setting it on the desk.

Dad started mixing the ingredients and reciting the spell as Sam, Dean and I fired away into the ghosts. It seemed like a never-ending cycle, until they got smart. Without warning the window shattered, sending glass raining all through the room. The wind started to blow through the room, sending the salt ring away.

We all shot off round after round into the ghosts, trying our best to stay reloaded, but once we ran out of ammo, we didn't do too well at offence. The girl I had fought off before grabbed both Dean and I, throwing us back against the wall. Sam grabbed one of the fireplace pokers and swung, sending her away. Until another guy showed up, only to pin Sam against the wall. I grabbed the poker he drooped and swung it at his head. Sam gave me a thankful nod as he caught breath.

I looked over at dad and he was almost done, thankfully, but not in time for Sam and I to get thrown around the room. I hit my head on the desk as I fell to the floor, feeling blood running down the side of my face. I looked over at Dean who had some how managed to stay on his feet the whole time. Just as two little girls appeared in front of me, Dad finished the spell and threw the ingredients in the fire, sending all the ghosts up in flames.

I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the wall, relieved that this was finally over, until I heard the sound of footsteps. My eyes flung open and Sam and Dean both took out their real guns and pointed at the kitchen door waiting for whatever was coming next. Dad helped me to my feet as a man walked around the corner into view.

I felt my heart skip as beat as I noticed it was Blake, dressed up all nice, hair done and hands raised to the two guns pointing at him. "I guess we aren't doing dinner anymore, are we?" He asked. Dinner. I completely forgot I even told him to come over. Sam and Dean lowered their guns and shook their heads, looking over at me. I didn't even have to look over at my dad to know he was fuming.

"Well, this is awkward." I laughed, avoiding all their stares. "Uh, we will just be right back." I said walking slowly over the glass and past Sam and Dean. I grabbed Blake's arm and yanked him outside stopping at his car, just far enough from the house to where no one could hear us from the door.

"What the hell Jen. You could have called, and what happened in there? And your face." He said, trailing off at the end. He went in his car and grabbed out a water bottle while I quickly took out my phone. He came back with a wet rag and started to wipe the blood and dirt from my face, asking me a million questions that I wasn't listening to.

Finally, he got sick of me ignoring him and grabbed my chin, forcing him to look up at him. "What happened?" He asked. I could tell by his voice he was a bit irritated but he was doing a good job a suppressing it.

"More like what's happening." I mumbled. He gave me a puzzled look and I let out a sigh continuing.

"Remember how I told you about hunters dying, across the world. Well today, we figured out what it was. Rising of the witnesses or something like that. I just googled it, and you won't believe what it's part of."

I held my phone up for him to look and slowly as he read the screen, I could see his face change ever so slightly. "The Apocalypse?"

"This all can't be a coincidence. An angel saving Dean, the hunters dying, the ghosts today and-"

"Hey, hey, okay. Just calm down for a minute," He said grabbing my face, a smile coming across his. "I think for right now we should go back inside, take a look at this gash on your head, and maybe see if I can possibly make your family hate me anymore than they already do." He said.

"I don't think that's possible. I am pretty sure my dad has already thought of 100 different places to hide your body."

"I don't doubt that," he laughed. I grabbed his hand and gave him a smile before leading the way back into the house.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a month since Sam and Dean took off. They called every few days to check in, say hi, and tell us about the crazy things that had been going on in their life. The night after the witnesses rose, Cas visited Dean to confirm what we already thought, the apocalypse was upon us. He told Dean some 66 seals had to be broken and then Lucifer would walk the earth, as if life wasn't complicated enough. Although cas said he was doing everything in his angel power to keep them sealed.<p>

I tried to talk to dad about it as much as possible, always working hunting into the conversation somehow. Of course, if 18 years of begging and persuading couldn't get him to budge, why would the apocalypse? I had hoped fighting off the witnesses would have helped my case but naturally, the first ghosts I get to hunt with him have to have super strength. I always wondered what would happen if I just told him every time I go over a "friends" house, I was usually out hunting with Blake. I never liked to think of it long though because I know it would end with someone dying.

"Morning dad" I mumbled, dragging my feet across the floor as I walked to the kitchen to get a drink.

"What the hell happened in here? A tornado?" He asked. I walked back into the living room and looked around, I hadn't realized I made such a mess.

"There was a cops marathon on last night" I shrugged, taking a sip of my coffee.

"And you needed two things of popcorn and half the ice cream?"

"I got hungry."

Dad gave me a disapproving look, "well clean this up," he said, walking past me to the kitchen and grabbing his keys. I turned around and followed him, confused why he was actually dressed before 7 a.m.

"Where you going"

"Sam called, something is wrong with Dean, I'm just gonna go help out and I'll be back in a day or two"

"Well wait, I can come and help," I suggested, following my dad out the back door. His look told me that was never going to happen but it didn't hurt to try. He pulled me into a hug and planted a kiss on my head before saying his goodbyes and driving off. One day. Those words kept ringing through my head. One day he would let me be a hunter, and that day couldn't come soon enough.

After cleaning up the mess I had left in the living room, I sat down on the couch clicking away on my laptop. I had 48 hours in which I had to keep myself busy, and sadly I wasn't very good at it. Everything seemed boring to me. No good shows on TV, no new videos to watch, Blake was busy, the list of things that there weren't to do was only growing, until an ad flashed across my computer screen.

"Ms. Duncan's museum of historical artifacts" the title read, with a creepy young lady smiling next it. However, what really caught my attention was what the lady was holding. A book whose title read clear as day, "Armageddon". I did research, hours of research, scouring the internet for anything on the book. There were millions of books out there with the title Armageddon, but not one looked like the antique leather one in the ad.

Another hour went by of me trying to find the book somewhere else online before I finally decided it was time to just go check the book out in person. I wrote down the address, changed into some real clothes, and headed out for the museum.

I wasn't sure what to expect when I pulled up, but the museum being in an old white wooden house wouldn't have been on the list. For a Saturday, the place was completely deserted; I almost wondered if they were open. As I pulled open the front door, the sound of a bell rang through the air, but the noise died quickly leaving me in the quiet room.

For a museum, they didn't clean much around the place. The couch that sat against the window was old and torn, the blue color almost faded to grey. The pictures that hung on the wall were old, probably centuries old by the looks of them, but they didn't seem very well taken care of. I walked up to the front desk and looked around but no one was in sight. Judging from the stale silence I would have thought no one was even here.

"Hello, welcome to Ms. Duncan's museum. How can I help you today?" A lady asked, emerging from a curtain behind the desk.

"I uh... I'm with the Argus Leader, I was just hoping to take a look around for new article I'm writing."

The lady squinted her eyes, still holding the smile she had since she came out from the curtain. "Sure, we always welcome PR, I'll just need to see your badge."

"My badge? You realize it's a newspaper, not the police, right?" I replied, but she only continued to stare, "The newspaper only has badges on TV, sorry to burst your little bubble."

"Well if you don't have any identification then you will need to pay the fifty-five dollars to visit."

I almost didn't believe her at first, fifty-five dollars for a rinky dink museum like this wasn't worth it, but I had to see that book. Sure it could be just a stupid book, but then again, it might not be. I took out my wallet and gave the lady her money, hoping to just see the book and get out.

I followed the lady around the counter and through the curtain, walking down a short hallway that opened up to a very large room. I had to do a double take when I first stepped in, the house didn't seem this large on the outside. I walked around looking at all the things scattered on podiums. Old scriptures, old paintings, even some weapons that looked centuries, and centuries old.

I could have gotten lost staring at all these things, but I had to remind myself what I was here for. I looked around until I laid my eyes on the book, sitting the far corner on it's own podium. I walked over and gaped at it, the leather binding was so old and faded it seemed like it would fall apart. I looked behind me to check if I was alone and once I noticed I was, I didn't hesitate to open the book right up.

Pulling out my phone, I took as many pictures of the pages as I could, trying to work fast without tearing one, but I stopped when something caught my eye. A name, Castiel. "Excuse me, you are not allowed to touch the artifacts," the lady yelled, closing the book in my face.

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"I don't care what you were doing. I would like you to leave now... reporter."

"But-"

"Now." She cut me off, the smile she had when I first arrived completely gone. I let out a sigh and walked back to my car, slamming the door once I got behind the wheel. Whatever that book is, its the real deal, and we needed it. I contemplated a million ways to get back into the house and grab that book, but the only one I thought I could remotely get away with was breaking in after they closed. So that's what I did.

I sat in my car for three hours waiting for the lady to leave, bored out of my mind the entire time. I played on my phone and listened to music, but every time I checked the clock it seemed to only have moved a minute. When six o'clock finally rolled around, I watched as the cranky old lady locked up the house, got in her car and drove off. I knew what I was about to do was stupid, but not having that book would be even stupider.

I waited another hour before getting out of my car, giving time in case the lady decided to come back. I walked around the side of the dirty house, pushing my way past tall grass until I found myself around back where the room was. I wiggled my fingers underneath one of the windows and surprisingly it was open, so much for security. I pushed all the way open and climbed in, dropping down in the room with all the artifacts. I walked over to where the book sat and I couldn't help but imagine I was in one of those heist movies where the badass chick breaks into a place, and walks away with millions of dollars in diamonds or cash. Of course, all I would be walking away with would be a book, but it was practically a million dollars to me.

Just as I picked up the book I heard a noise from the hall behind me, and I ducked down behind the podium in time to avoid two people that had walked into the room. A light scoured the room, and I only prayed not to be noticed. "This room is clear, let's move upstairs." I heard one of the men say. Cops, just what I needed. I looked down at the book in my hands, letting out a sigh before setting it back up on the podium. I would have to come back for it.

When I heard the footsteps disappear completely, I made my way back over to the window and heaved myself out. Before I could get up, I noticed a pair of feet standing in front of me. "Going somewhere Jenna?" A very familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw our local sheriff, Jody Mills, standing above me.

"I uh, I can explain all of this." I said quickly, getting to my feet.

"I'm sure you can. Should've guessed it was either you or Bobby. What is it with you two."

"We're just crazy" I laughed awkwardly, "you know us Singer's. Well uh, it was great seeing you sheriff, say hi to Owen for me." I smiled, turning to walk away quickly. Before I could get far she grabbed my arm, spinning me back around.

"Jenna, I don't want to have to arrest you but you can't go breaking into houses. You're 18, you should be worrying about colleges and boys, not setting off alarm systems."

"Well lucky for me I already got a boyfriend and I don't want to go to college, so," I shrugged, "and besides the window was open, I was just to teach this lovely business owner that they are an idiot." I shrugged.

"Jenna," she sighed staring at me. "Come on, let's you get down to the police station. I don't think I need to handcuff you for that do I."

"No ma'am," I replied, letting out a sigh. She followed behind me as we walked to her police cruiser, opening the door for me so I could get behind back. When we got to the police station, Sheriff handed me off the her second in charge, Greg, who hated me with a passion. I always tried to be nice to him but it never worked, I guess after arresting me 20 times he was sick of it.

After he put everything in the computer and took my fingerprints and pictures, he led me down to where they kept the jail cells. He opened one up for me and I froze behind him. I hated these cells. Greg got impatient and placed his hand on my back pushing me into the cell, and locking it. "Wait, why can't I just go home, this was only a misdemeanor."

"Well Bobby hasn't picked up the phone so we are sending someone over to the house, and once he comes and checks you out, you're free until your hearing."

"My hearing? And my dad is out of town. I don't know when he will be back."

"That sucks for you then doesn't it." He said, a hint of content in his voice.

"Wow Greg, I thought we were becoming friends." I said. He gave me an annoyed look before turning his back to me and walking down the hallway. "Hey wait, seriously, I need to get out of here, don't I get a phone call?" I yelled after him. He stopped and turned back around to look at me, letting out a sigh as he walked back.

He pulled out his phone and handed it to me through the bars, and I didn't hesitate to start dialing. "Blake? Hey, I need you to come down to the station and get me. Oh and bring money." I said quickly.

"The station? It's 3 a.m. what the hell are you doing at the station?" Blake asked. I could hear him moan as he sat up, his voice still starchy from just walking up.

"I'm having tea and crumpets, I thought you might want some."

"I'm going to kill you."

"And I'll embrace it, after you come get me out."

He let out a sigh, "give me 10 minutes," he answered, hanging up the phone.

I handed Greg back his phone and the bit of happiness he seemed to have vanished from his face, replaced with sheer anger. I waited fifteen minutes until Blake finally showed up and bailed me out. Blake came back with one of the officers, waiting as he unlocked me from the cell. I gave Blake a smile as we followed the officer back to the main room, but I could tell he was pissed. As we started to walk out the doors, I noticed Greg staring daggers at me, probably not to happy to see me walking out a free girl, at least for now. I winked at him before walking outside after Blake, and climbing into his truck.

"200 dollars Jenna, you know I'm not made of money." he said finally breaking the silence.

"You would have let me rot in there?"

"Maybe it would keep you from doing stupid shit like this. And all for what exactly?"

"A book, that we have to go get" I replied, pulling my phone out of my jacket pocket and pulling up the maps.

"Go get? Go get from where, you realize it's 3 in the damn morning"

"It's back at that house," I answered, not looking up from my cell. I could see him shake his head out of the corner of my eye, his hands growing tight around the steering wheel.

"The house you broke into?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I had to ditch the book when I saw the cops."

He let out a small laugh before turning in his seat to look at me. "Let me get this straight, you want to break back into the house you just got arrested for breaking into"

"Yes can you keep up please"

He shook his head and started his truck, "I don't think so, I'm taking you home Jen."

"So Mr. Blake Matthews can hunt down ghosts and vampires, but he's too afraid to break into a house. It's okay, I understand." I said, giving him a smile.

"You are unbelievable."

"I prefer the word… adventurous."


End file.
